


You Summoned?

by Lady_Otori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deal with a Devil, Demon!AU, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/pseuds/Lady_Otori
Summary: Summoning the Copycat demon was her last ditch attempt to get the man of her dreams; if it wasn't an option, Sakura thinks she'll settle for this man of her nightmares.She's not a witch, but she's sure as hell going to find out what all the fuss is about.





	You Summoned?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt requesting a demon!Kakashi and I just thought 'you know what? he'd make an incredible demon.' So here we are!

“Oh,” Sakura says, looking up at the towering being currently occupying most of her living room, “it worked.”

There’s a definite sigh before the creature - she’s relatively sure it’s  _ not  _ an angel, but no assumptions - shrinks down to a size more manageable, rubbing his shoulders as though aggrieved at being constrained into such a small form.

And it is most  _ definitely  _ a ‘him’; she’s blushing, but Sakura figures she shouldn’t look away from what she’s done, and so is confronted by the unmistakable proof of the creature’s maleness as he folds his arms and looks at her expectantly, naked as sin.

“It worked,” he repeats, before looking himself up and down. “Except it’s common courtesy to furnish us with something to wear, you know.”

She nods furiously, throwing a black robe that gets tangled in his long silver hair.

“You aren’t a very good witch, are you?”

The question is delivered without malice, but it makes Sakura feel very small, and she hunches her shoulders to her ears as the creature cloaks himself in the offering.

“I’m not a witch,” Sakura clarifies, passing the man a glass of wine as he steps out of the summoning circle, tracking blood across the pristine wood of her floor, “I’m a librarian.”

“A librarian?” he questions, tapping his chin before the definition comes to him. “Oh, one of  _ those.  _ I see. Sometimes you people are worse than witches.”

She blinks in surprise, watching as he makes his way to her couch and sits down, indicating the chaise longue across from it in an invitation to sit. “Mah, this wine is good, though, so I will stay to hear you out.”

“Th-thanks,” Sakura manages. “What’s your name?”

He opens his mouth to tell her, then snaps pointed canines down abruptly, frowning with his mismatched grey-and-red gaze. “I can’t tell if you’re good or if you’re naive. Don’t you know a demon never shares his name?”

She throws a hand to her mouth in apology. “I’m so sorry! You  _ are  _ a demon then?”

The demon glares at her again, and though she’s a good few feet away from him there’s a static pulse, like he’s sent a deliberate shiver down her spine. “Well I’m not a bloody incubus, am I?”

She stays silent because honestly, he could be; he certainly looks the part.

“You can call me the Silver Fang,” he says with a sigh, “although most people call me the Copycat.”

“Why?” Sakura asks, curious, her head tilted to the side. She doesn’t want to move, but the surrealness of it all; the demon, the blood on her floor, the way he looks at her with an assessing gaze, makes her stand up to pour him another glass of wine.

“Because my father was the White Fang,” he admits, “and because I have a habit of pulling tricks from other people’s sleeves.”

They sit quietly for a minute: Sakura unsure what to do, and the Silver Fang finishing his wine with an air of decided aloofness.

“Well, do you have a name?”

“Am I supposed to give you it?”

The demon grins at her, exposing sharp fangs as he leans back more comfortably against the chair. The movement disrupts his robe, affording her almost a glance of absolute territory, and he watches the way her eyes dart to the gap and then back to his face.

“You’re learning,” he complimented. “But yes, your name has no power over you.”

“Sakura,” she tells him, watching the way his eyes crinkle in amusement. She’s aptly named, people often say, with her cerise hair and emerald eyes and sweet demeanour.

“So, Sakura-chan,” Silver Fang drawls, and she doesn’t  _ quite  _ dislike the way his voice caresses the syllables of her name, “what did you summon me for?”

It’s an ordinary story, perhaps, but she imparts it with all the emotion it makes her feel; how the man she loves doesn’t love her back, how the woman he  _ does  _ love makes her life so very, very hard, how she’s stuck in the corner of the lesser library when she could be ruling the place. At the end, Silver Fang looks displeased and not a little bored, which she finds surprisingly insulting.

“Really?” he comments. “That’s it? That’s the reason you’ve summoned a demon on a level like mine...for revenge?” 

“Well,” Sakura starts, defensive, “it means a lot to me. Besides, I didn’t quite mean to summon  _ you _ .” 

He raises a silver eyebrow, then glances over at the abandoned summoning circle, proudly painted in the centre of her room. She had to move the couch and the bookshelf to get it to fit, but Sakura thinks she’s done a good enough-

“Ah, I see,” he says, pointing, “you missed out a rune there. Instead of an imp, you got…”

Rather lewdly, the demon on her couch passes a hand over his prone form, indicating his far more impressive stature. Considering his true form, which she’d only glimpsed loosely, he’s undoubtedly far more powerful than she had meant to call forth through the realms.

“Anyway,” he continues, “a woman like you, hung up on a man and wanting to get revenge on his other half? I thought you’d be after something more ambitious.”

Sakura can’t help but frown at his words. A woman like her? She was very, very ordinary-

“A beautiful woman,” he clarifies, and she blushes because her face must’ve betrayed her thoughts, “like you, should think about requesting something more suitable.”

It’s clear he’s not going to grant her request, so Sakura folds her arms mulishly; she’s not a witch, and she truly has no power over him.

“What do you suggest?” she asks, then immediately regrets it when he winks.

_ Oh, what the hell,  _ Sakura thinks to herself, accepting the grasp of his outstretched hand as he pulls her onto his lap. Summoning the Copycat had been her last ditch attempt to get the man of her dreams; if it wasn’t an option, she’ll settle for this man of nightmares. Especially when he looks so pleased to have her in his grasp, his powerful arms enclosing her before he leans in to place an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

“But I’m not a witch,” she murmurs, closing green eyes as he pulls her sensible librarian’s sweater over her head.

“I  _ really  _ don’t mind,” Silver Fang replies, his teeth pressed against the soft skin over her pulse. There’s a flicker of anxiety when he bites down and she thinks  _ fuck, what if he’s a vampire _ , but then he stops right at the edge of pleasure and pain, and Sakura stops thinking about very much at all.

It’s not until they’re horizontal on her chaise longue that Sakura comes back to this dreamlike reality. He’s laid out beneath her, inside her, and she’s moving with delicious slowness to the insistent beating of her heart. She has no idea how long they’ve been like this; there’s a hazy, demonic quality to the air and Sakura considers that if she had to choose a way to go, then this would be it.

He’s making her feel  _ that  _ good. In fact… she’s rather reluctant for it to end, although she can feel the first burning in her navel that indicates she’s close.

“Hey,” she whispers, leaning over and pulling him into a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless. “What should I call you when I…?”

The question takes him by surprise, if the snap of his hips against hers is any indication.

“You’re wasted on whoever he is,” the demon gasps out, his hands heavy on her bare hips. She presses them together harder, shifting just so, until his sharp eyes close and his fangs graze his lips. “Call me- Kakashi,” he manages.

Sakura grins, and it’s with all the deviousness she can muster. It hadn’t felt like much in her librarian’s sweater with her glass of wine clutched protectively in her hand, but now… now she’s riding a gorgeous demon, who has just outed himself as one of the princes of hell.

“Kakashi, huh?” she repeats, and he instantly goes rigid - but not in the way he’d been anticipating.

“Oh, shit,” he says, fingers digging into the bones in her side. 

“Kakashi,” she whispers again, enjoying the wild panic in his wide eyes, the way his pants have become tinged with a touch of fear. “How about you help me with a little something?”

He’s caught and he knows it; Sakura knows as well as anyone it’s his true name.

“Wh-what did you have in mind?” he grunts.

“For starters…” Sakura begins, placing both hands on his chest, arching her back as she feels him inside her, “show me what the fuss is about?”

She has his name, but he’s still stronger than her, and it’s disorientating when he flips their positions with ease.

“Witch,” he whispers in her ear, but it’s surprisingly affectionate, so she lets it slide.

_ Oh yes,  _ she thinks, biting down into his shoulder while Kakashi sets about showing her what he can do,  _ I could get used to this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I think this universe is good fun. Plus, I can't get enough of Kakashi x Sakura witty banter.


End file.
